1. Field of the Invention
Medicaments (with a substantive polymeric binder) are applied to mammalian bodies. The binder is present in insufficient quantities (proportion to the medicament) to form a continuous of porous film).
2. Background of the Art
Substances with medicinal value are often to be applied to the exterior of mammalian bodies, including those of humans. Materials such as antibiotics, fungicides, antiseptics, anaesthetics, antipruretics, antiinflammatants, and the like are commonly applied to the skin for their medicinal effects. Some are added as powders (e.g., antifungal materials), creams or ointments (e.g., antibiotics, antiinflammatants, antifungal materials, antipruretics, etc.), and as solutions (e.g., anaesthetics, styptics, etc.). These materials have variable persistance and stability when applied in this manner. Powders and dispersions tend to rub off, materials applied from solution tend to wash off easily with perspiration, and creams and ointments tend to be messy and rub off easily.
In order to overcome some of these problems with topical applications of medicaments, polymers are sometimes used to bind the medicaments in a membrane or film on the skin or hair. The medicament then migrates out of the polymer and medicinal activity is maintained at the interface of film and skin. Medicament will also pass into the skin or blood stream from these films.
U.K. Patent No. 2,096,890 describes the use of an antiinflammatory analgesic cataplasm containing indomethacin as the medicinally active ingredient. Pastes are applied to the skin in a cloth and polymeric films are placed over the cloths.
U.K. Patent No. 1,593,097 discloses the application of a gell composition containing medicine to the skin. Thickening agents, including polymeric thickening agents, are used to form the gel along with the medically active ingredient and a mixture of solvents.
U.K. Patent No. 1,465,665 shows the use of a polymeric binder in a solution for the topical application of medicinal ingredients such as antiinflammatants, analgesics, and antipruritics. It is stated that by using a small quantity of carboxyvinyl polymer, excellent topical compositions are formed which are not tacky when applied to the skin and quickly form membranes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,163 discloses a method and composition for the application of medicament to the mucosa of the oral or nasal cavity. A polymeric binder comprising a water-swellable and mucosa-adhesive composition comprising a matrix of cellulose ether and an acrylic polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,321 discloses the use of a carboxyvinyl polymer in an aqueous medium to form medicinal compositions for topical applications. A transparent gelatinous topical composition is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,855 discloses a method and composition for dispensing salt-forming pharmaceutically effective compounds orally, topically, or systemically. A salt of a polymer containing acid groups is combined with the effective compounds to form solutions, suspensions, emulsions or shaped body (e.g., eye insert).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,126 discloses a film forming antimicrobial material comprising an alcohol soluble carboxylated polyacrylate containing an antimicrobial agent and adhesion promoter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,789 discloses a tape containing retinoic acid in a continuous pressure sensitive adhesive layer on one side of the tape. The tape is adhered to the body for topical treatment with retinoic acid.
U.K. Pat. No. 1,548,837 discloses the topical application to skin of films containing medicaments. The films are flexible, continuous, and non-tacky and provide enhanced delivery through dermal layers
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,509 describes a pressure sensitive adhesive having an antimicrobial agent therein An adhesive matrix is formed and then spread or coated onto backing materials. For example, a dried film of the adhesive is laminated to polyethylene film (Example 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,786 discloses antibacterial and antifungal metal ions bonded to a carboxyl group containing polymer for topical application. The material is generally to be provided as a shaped article such as a film (column 5, lines 54-66).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,887 discloses a medicinal composition for topical applications comprising the medically active ingredient in a water soluble carboxyvinyl copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,755 describes an improved oil-in-water moisturizing composition comprising an oil phase containing an emollient oil and an oil-soluble acrylate polymer, a water phase and an emulsifying agent. The polymer improves the substantivity of the composition. These polymers are generally useful in the practice of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,122 describes the topical application of sunscreen materials in a substantive composition. The composition comprises an oil base, UV light absorbing material, and at least 0.5 percent by weight of a water-insoluble acrylate polymer. These polymers are useful in the practice of the present invention.
EPO Application No. 0 188 793 A1 discloses the use of hydroxy (lower alkyl) acrylate or methacrylate polymers to improve the performance of hydroalcoholic solutions of minoxidil for topical use. The polymers are hydrophilic since they are to be used with hydroalcoholic (water/alcohol) solutions.